Medici National Guard
The Medici National Guard is a faction in fiction by GMRE and New and Improved Medici. History In 2016, after the end of the Medici civil war (the events of JC3) and after an interim government went into office, most of the Rebellion was disbanded. The few units that stayed and a few old Medici Military units that changed sides near the end were reformed into the New Medici Military. At the same time a new Medici Police Department was founded, but it still took time to properly train the recruits and rebuild the ruined police stations. Not to mention that the Medici legal system was very much a grey area. In Di Ravello's time the D.R.M. was allowed to do pretty much what they wanted with few existing laws to regulate them. It would take a few years to work out a proper criminal justice system. This meant that there was a shortage of units to carry out police work. The New Medici Military had its hands full, cleaning up all the ruined bases (to make sure tourists couldn't just walk in and obtain weapons) and guarding the coasts from Bavarium smugglers and other attempts at organized crime. By late 2016 the richer civilians were getting worried for their property and decided to finance the creation of a new well armed private security company. Obviously the interim government (in control of the New Medici Military) would not have allowed this, so the... let's call them wanna-be oligarchs bribed lobbied some government members to allow them to create a "Medici National Guard". Funding With government approval, the Medici National Guard was to equip itself with whatever weapons they could scavenge from the ruined bases (after the New Medici Military had taken their share) and whatever equipment they could get from donations and volunteer members. In theory, this sounded like it would be a poorly organized low-end militia, but the wealthier citizens considered it a matter of inter-provincial prestige if their local units could have for example a couple of Mugello Vistosa patrol cars to one-up the neighbouring province who was still using Stria Carera G. By the summer of 2017, the Medici National Guard was seemingly relatively well equipped. The keyword being "seemingly", because the New Medici Military estimates their combat effectiveness to be very low. *60% of the organization are volunteers in their late teens. They're the grunts patrolling the streets. *30% have desk jobs. These people actually get payed to look at the evidence and solve crimes. *10% are high-ranking officers who don't seem to actually do anything. They do however control the flow of money and get payed the most. Coincidence? Social project, or organized crime? The average members are between ages 17 and 25. Many of them have only joined because their friends are members and because the organization provides them with cars, so why save money for your own car if you can sign up to spend time with your bros and get to use the company cars? In some provinces and towns the Medici National Guard is seen as a great social project that gives otherwise potentially trouble-making youths a chance to do something useful and prevent armed street gangs from being formed (because lots of weapons are very much available from the recent war), but in other towns and provinces the Medici National Guard is itself seen as a major reminder of Di Ravellos early benevolent time, from before he had full control. They wear sunglasses and often carry big MGs. They try to look cool while letting tourists take pictures of them and they probably do help in minimizing crime at least sometimes. The main problem with them is that they're very loosely organized and the different provincial units are basically completely independent private armies, who are suspected of being controlled by the local 1%. Some newspapers have even jokingly reported that once the Medici Police Department eventually becomes fully operational, the National Guard will be too powerful to disband. Vehicles They prefer mostly light vehicles with at least some comfort. Default Just Cause 3 vehicles: *Former Rebellion Stria Facocero technicals. *Stria Carera G repainted and with emergency vehicle lights. *Mugello Vistosa with emergency vehicle lights. *Weaponized Urga Ogar. *Windhund 4 with emergency vehicle lights. They can't use Police Stria Joias because those belong to the Medici Police Department. Additional fictional vehicles to be added as articles are made: *Shimizu Wilderness. *The "MNG Ultimate", a modified superyacht. *Fukuda Technical. Weapons *Pistols. *SMGs. *CS27 Misfortune - Assault rifle. *Urga Vdova 89 - This is the heaviest military-grade weapon that they're legally allowed to have. Gallery MNG Ultimate.jpg|"MNG Ultimate". Shimizu Wilderness.png|Shimizu Wilderness. Fukuda technical.png|Fukuda Technical. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Fiction by GMRE Category:Law enforcement